cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Jungle Fury/@comment-5140470-20130127042812
WARNING, LONG POST. COVERING GRADE 3s. Ultra Beast Raider of the Imperial Dragon, King Rugos. Reasonable cost, unreasonable rewards, and players may take advantage of the text (rest all of your units), letting them stand their vanguard at no cost by letting both rearguard columns attack first. Use 'rest four of your rearguards'. Skill is also contradicting themself. AUTO: "During the beginning of your end phrase, choose up to 3 of your rear-guards, and those units gains +6k til end of your opponent's turn." til end of your turn. They get the skill, then lose it at the end of the turn even though it is supposed to last until their next turn. Also, DOTE much? you get to stand your unit for another attack at 1 counterblast. Try 'AUTO(V) LIMIT BREAK 5 (1): When this unit attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to 3 of your rear-guards, and those units gains +6k til start of your next turn.' Or 'AUTO(V) LIMIT BREAK 5 (3) When this unit attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, stand this unit, and this unit loses twin drive. Or 'AUTO(V) LIMIT BREAK 5 (1) & rest two of your rearguards When this unit attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, stand this unit, and this unit loses twin drive. Beast Raider of the Dragon, Rugos is okay. Swamp River, Rainbow Dark Lord is not okay. Literally no cost other than attack hits to retire all opponent rearguards. First effect is okay, though. Maybe 'AUTO(V) LIMIT BREAK 4 (3) When this unit attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, retire all your opponent's rearguards. Beast Raider of the Phoenix has an extra skill that no Megablast units should have, or if do have, have a weaker megablast than most. Either remove that skill, or give it a weaker effect. The skill is: AUTO(V): This unit gains +1k for each of your rested units Swamp River Grey Ironblade, definately not okay. Drawing 2 cards at the cost of one, and attack does not need to hit. Second effect is also too powerful, Persona Blast just to turn the game around, like WTF... I know you need at least 5 cards in the guard zone, but people can take advantage of perfect defense's zero damage to fill up four of those slots, and throw in an 5k guard just to defeat their opponent. Increase the cost to even it out, maybe to Counterblast (4) Beast Raider of the Snake is okay if you increase the cost. It's extremel hard to land a difficult hit on a crossride (13k base), don't even think about 15k. Give Beast Raider of the Bison, Bullock the same skill as Top Gun. That skill is just too overpowered!! Muddy-Hidden Muscle: Same thing, 15k makes it impossible to beat. Beast Raider of the Whale, Rothole seems okay... Swamp River Purple Necromancer's skill should be vanguard okay, and lower the power increasment to 2k or 3k. Swamp Rive White Blizzard seems okay... Swamp River Red Cross seems okay... Beast Raider of the Shark, Fangu is okay once you change it to vanguard attacking only. or you could lower the power... Beast Raider of the Tiger, Two has no skill? O.o